


Duty Calls

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Since Jace left, Clary's been training harder than ever. But everyone knows all work and no play makes for a very dull day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot fic inspired by that BTS pic from Season 2. Not beta read or anything so mistakes are mine xoxo
> 
> (http://tmi-tv-show-news.tumblr.com/post/150419484652/todd-slavkin-201-editing-excitement)

One, two, three, duck, twist, turn, roll, up, attack. One, two, three, up, down, jump, twist, right-

Clary’s back hits the mat with a thud that sends all the breath from her lungs. Her muscles hurt and burn with every movement, and she has bruises up and down her in places she didn’t even know could bruise. She’d never been an athlete. Before all this, before her life had been turned upside down, Clary had never been the type of girl who would go to the gym every day. She’d been casually active - she’d always gone to gym class, and her and Simon would go out for a run some weekends, when they felt like it.

But really, it was more likely to find her sitting sketching in his room as he practiced his music, coming up with new music and new ideas for their novel. They weren’t training to join the Olympics or anything like that. They had just been kids…

Clary didn’t feel much like a kid anymore, and it had very little to do with her age.

“Better, Clary. That’s so much better,” Izzy reassures her, and her voice washes away Clary’s brooding a little before she could get too deep. Isabelle is standing over her, weapon in one hand, the other extended towards her. She’s dressed in all black (but really, who around here doesn’t wear black? Clary’s beginning to think it’s in some secret Shadowhunter code of conduct), leggings sinfully tight and a halter neck that leaves very little to the imagination as far as Clary’s concerned. She can see the peak of Izzy’s angelic rune nestled on her chest and…

Yeah, Clary’s definitely _not_ looking.

Taking’s Izzy’s hand, she gets back to her feet, catching her breath for a moment before raising her weapon again, the sparring sticks they use in place of seraph blades. They’re less dangerous than live weapons, but she’s seen Jace and Alec training before, blades flashing and whirling in a dance of lights and bodies and it’s fascinating to watch. She gets the feeling that this method of training is used for people much younger than her, but Izzy won’t say and she’s not pushing, because she’s failing at this as it is.

Usually Jace would teach her, but Jace is still gone, still with Valentine, and Clary still hates how helpless she felt that day in the library, that they were all there and yet all she could do was watch as Jace walked away, that she couldn’t fight, that she couldn’t even follow him, that there was nothing she could _do_. A useless, weak girl. That was how she’d felt.

She never wanted to feel like that again.

Everything had been different after Jace was gone. There was a hole in the Institute, one Clary had never even noticed until she looked around and saw how everyone was. What should have been a time of joy for Alec was marred by his missing parabatai, and Maryse seemed to put more pressure on him than ever. The Clave were hounding them again, calling Jace a traitor and disavowing him when all Clary wanted was to fix what was broken.

All she really had was Izzy. Simon… Simon had his own problems to patch up with Raphael. And whilst she'd always have Luke, he was busy with her mother, and it wasn't a parental figure she needed. It was just a friend. Someone she didn't feel like she'd disappointed. She needed to get better. She needed to be better. If she wanted to get Jace back, stop Valentine, fix everything… she needed to get better. Lord knew her mother didn’t approve. But she owed them this. These people who had helped her so much when she needed it the most.

She saw how sad Izzy was with everything. And all she really wanted was to see Izzy smile again.

Izzy frowned a little at her, dropping her own weapon despite the fact Clary had hers raised. “Maybe we should take a break…” Isabelle suggested cautiously, as if she was trying to assess if Clary was okay.

“No. Not yet,” Clary insisted, keeping her staff raised.

“Clary…”

Rather than listening to reason, Clary stepped forward, lunging out with her own staff. Really, she was asking for it. Izzy was hardly even ready, but she still managed to hit out at Clary and flip her over, putting her on the mat again. Before Clary really knew what had happened, she had Izzy sitting on her lap, hair flying all ways and damn, they were really quite close…

Clary had thought she was in love with Jace. But ever since Valentine’s little secret, since she’d discovered they were siblings… And Izzy was always there for her. And she was gorgeous and perfect and…. she was everything. Just. Everything.

But they had bigger things to deal with than her crushes. She’d been down that road before and look what happened.

“Are you okay?” Izzy asked, concern coloring her voice, and Clary swallowed shallowly, nodding. Her eyes drifted a little again, and only when she managed to look up did she realise that Izzy’s fingers were delicately pushing her hair out of her eyes, eyes focused on lips and Clary let out a deep breath.

“We should get back to training,” Clary suggested weakly. Izzy smiled softly, in that little way she did that Clary always found sinfully attractive.

“I think you need a break,” Izzy pointed out, “from everything.”

Clary paused for a moment, opening her mouth to reply but before she could get a word out lips were pressed against hers, and it was all so new but so, so right. Izzy was soft and hard all at once, bodies pressed together and she could feel all of her through her shirt. She kissed like they had all the time in the world and none at all, and Clary swear her heart had never felt so big.

She jumped as she heard the clunk of boots on steps, and flushed red at the thought of being caught, but she couldn’t quite make out who those black combat boots belonged to (damn all these Shadowhunters dressing the same) until the voice came with it.

“Izzy, I need you.”

Alec. Thank god. Clary would hate to have Maryse yelling at her daughter more, to cause more trouble, to have another disaster erupt around her. She’d caused enough trouble. Izzy just smiled down at Clary for a moment, before peering over her a shoulder a little.

“In a minute, _hombre_.” Alec rolled his eyes, and Clary could just make him out past the curve of Izzy’s chest which was… entirely distracting, really. Rather than complain as he might have, he just walked away back to ops, and Izzy refocused on the redhead under her.

“Duty calls,” she commented brightly, getting to her feet and pulling Clary up with her, and before she knew what was going on she was wrapped in Izzy’s arms, and she’d never quite realised how alone she’d really felt. “You can take a break, Clary. It’s not your fault. We’ll find him,” she promised solemnly. Clary nodded, and watched as Izzy moved away to put their training gear away. “Come find me tonight. We can do some more _training_ ,” Izzy promised, winking a little before heading out.

Clary took a moment to watch her leave - because hot damn, who wouldn’t - before chasing after her.

Maybe she’d ruined everything, but it seemed there was still a few things to be gained after all.


End file.
